


Royal Ruckus

by daisygirl101



Series: The Missing Moments [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Gerudo Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygirl101/pseuds/daisygirl101
Summary: To rescue her from the stress of ruling, you convince Zelda to take a trip out to Gerudo Town, where you become very familiar with Noble Pursuits. Link is less than amused at the chaos you cause when you return to the castle, but he can't say he's surprised.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/You, Zelda (Legend of Zelda) & Reader
Series: The Missing Moments [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746286
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Royal Ruckus

**Author's Note:**

> Something light and fun, just cause! Hope you're all doing well :)
> 
> ***This work takes place during the time gap in my other story, Where the Heart Is. You do not need to read that one first, but some references/spoilers from that story may appear below***

You slammed two empty glasses down on the hard wooden surface, letting a light echo travel through the small pub and a vibration move across the wooden bar. The Noble Canteen was particularly busy this evening, which worked heavily in your favor. It was easier to blend into a crowd if there was a crowd to begin with.

"Two more Noble Pursuits, please," you requested and held two fingers up. The Gerudo barmaid, Furosa, removed the empty glasses from the bar and turned her back to fix your drinks. You drummed your fingers on the counter and looked around. Gerudo women were scattered about the space, some in small huddles and some drinking alone. You pulled your veil down over your face just a little further. Your Gerudo-style outfits had kept you and your companion from being recognized thus far. You weren’t sure if it was your ability to blend in that was keeping you safe or just pure luck.

Furosa turned and placed two Noble Pursuits on the counter in front of you. You handed over some rupees and thanked the woman. It was at least the third time you'd returned to the bar and it seemed to spin just a little bit more every time. You managed to walk in a straight line back to the other room, where your dear friend was sitting on the couch fiddling with her veil. She was carefully watching her surroundings, watching for anyone whose gaze might linger too long on her. She had a reputation to maintain and it would be greatly soiled if the Rumor Mill found out the Queen was out without her guards drinking the night away.

Zelda's eyes lit up when you returned with the drinks in hand. You set them down on the small table in front of you and flopped back onto the couch beside her. "You have to let me pay you back."

"I absolutely do not," you replied. "I needed this just as much as you did. A day away from all of the stress was high on my priority list," you explained and picked up your drink. Noble Pursuits were dangerous; they went down easily and made your vision swim quickly. Your sense of judgment was quickly fading.

Zelda had been extremely busy with the kingdom as of late. The restoration of Hyrule was in full swing. Ganon's defeat created a tidal wave of prosperity that crashed across the land. The last four years had been kind to the kingdom of Hyrule. Travel and trade flourished, villages rebuilt, and the world got to enjoy a peace it hadn't known in over a century. That being said, Zelda constantly had her hands full. As the sole ruler of a kingdom on the cusp of success, dozens of things required her constant attention. Rebuilding was no small task, despite how easy she made it look.

"Your friendship is more valuable than anything in that stuffy castle," Zelda joked and took a sip of her own beverage. You didn’t drink often and Zelda drank even more infrequently. You had a feeling your husband would not be thrilled with you when you finally stumbled back into the castle later in the evening.

You gasped dramatically at her statement. "You mean, I'm more valuable than that palace servant that is desperately in love with you?" you asked, a hand over your heart. Zelda threw her head back laughing.

"Yes, you are indeed. I would sooner run away with you in a forbidden affair than marry that man. I know he means well, but if he tells me how _radiant_ I look one more time, I am going to lose it," she replied with a shake of her head. Her short blonde hair flipped about as she shook her head harder than a sober person would. It was nice to see her let loose a little. The stress she was under was unimaginable.

You teasingly clasped your hands together and batted your eyelashes. You mimicked the palace servant in a low voice as best as your drunk self could muster, "Oh, but Your Majesty, that dress just makes your eyes sparkle," you joked and placed the back of your hand over your forehead in a mock swoon. Your eyes darted to the ceiling to emphasize your performance. "And that crown just looks so incredibly natural. It accents your-"

"Ugh, enough!" Zelda groaned before falling back into a loud laugh with you. Your drink was halfway gone when you decided it would probably be your last. The moon was getting higher in the night sky and Link would start to get worried soon. He knew the two of you were out gallivanting about in Gerudo Town, but he probably didn’t have a clue about your high levels of alcohol intake.

You chatted on with your dear friend, cracking tons of jokes that probably weren’t as funny as they seemed in your current state. It was a relief to see her smile so much that she complained about her cheeks hurting. Zelda had been a little too hard on herself as of late and you missed hearing her laugh within the palace walls.

When the patrons started to trickle out of the bar, you decided to take your leave before you got spotted. You were almost positive Furosa had recognized Zelda an hour ago after the Queen loudly complained about 'the latest asshole addition to the council'. As you passed the bar, Furosa gave you a wink. You countered with a nod and hoped the relief in your gaze was enough to show how thankful you were for her discretion.

You and Zelda almost tripped down the stairs of the Noble Canteen on your wait out, giggling the night away. You took the Sheikah Slate from your hip where it had been concealed under a cloth around your waist. The night chill was much harsher than the heat of the sun in Gerudo and you found that your Gerudo outfits did little to protect you from the cold. The screen seemed to swirl in front of your eyes and you had a hard time finding the castle on the map. Zelda leaned over your shoulder, her breath strong with the scent of hydro-melons thanks to a few too many Noble Pursuits.

"It's that one," she said and pointed to the top half of the map. You laughed and shook your head.

"No, Zel, that's definitely Eldin. We'll burn to a crisp if we go there."

"That sounds like fun."

"You sound like Link," you said through your continuous laughter. You were just lucky the women of Gerudo Town paid you no mind.

Zelda stepped back and crossed her arms. She squatted just an inch or two to mock your husband's height. "Stop causing chaos when I'm not looking," she said in a very deep voice. You burst into laughter once more and swore that tears pricked the corners of your eyes. "You two cause more trouble than a lynel with a bad temper," Zelda continued in her voice. She finally broke into her own laughter, the back of her hand flying up to cover her mouth. You had a hand on your bare midriff and your head was thrown back in a huge fit of unstoppable giggles. You felt the heat of the alcohol coursing through your body, making your cheeks an even darker shade of red as you laughed.

"You have to stop; you're going to kill me," you said through your wheezes. You finally managed to find the shrine you were looking for and offered your arm to Zelda. She looped her arm through yours as she tried to reel in her giggles.

But when you arrived at the docks of the castle at the shrine, she was laughing all over again. Her laughter was contagious and you soon caught a case of it. Your voices bounced off of the stone walls and you were certain that if someone was in the library they could hear you. You quickly shushed Zelda and grabbed her arm, leading her up the secret passageway to the castle's library. You both needed to return to your rooms before one of the guards- or worse, Link- caught you heavily buzzed and out far too late.

You pushed the bookcase aside and stuck your head into the library. The coast was clear so far. You tugged Zelda along up the stairs and into the first hallway of many. The Queen suddenly pulled you into an alcove. She placed a finger over her mouth and you did your best to sink into the shadows. It was quite an inopportune time to be wearing brightly colored clothing. 

When you leaned out slightly, you saw two knights walking down the hallway you were in. You tried to hold your breath to avoid being caught. When you noticed Zelda trying to bite back her giggles, you felt your resolve break and bit your lip. Ladies of nobility surely weren’t allowed to be roaming the castle in revealing clothing, much less intoxicated, but the both of you were having too much fun to care.

Once the knights passed, you both let out a breath of relief. You continued your trek to Zelda's room up another hallway. You stopped her when you finally reached the dining room. The doors to the massive room were open and there was a high chance one of the servants was inside, polishing or cleaning. You poked your head around the corner and noticed there were quite a few candles lit. A small group of knights was gathered at one of the tables, but it was too dark to see their faces from your current position. You knew the way Link trained his knights; they were sure to see your shadows pass in the doorway.

You looked back to Zelda and quietly explained what you'd seen. She pushed you aside and took your place so she could look. She looked down at the ground and noticed some of the stonework was loose. She pulled a chunk free and turned it over in her palm. "I used to do this when I wanted to sneak away from Link. It just takes careful aim," she whispered to you with a mischievous grin. 

Zelda looked into the room for another moment before giving the rock a hard throw and crashing it into the wall opposite from you. The knights sitting at the table all quickly turned and got up from their chairs, instantly alert and ready to defend. You found it hard not to laugh at her trickery. Zelda grabbed your hand and nodded ahead. She pulled you up the next set of stairs. You were almost home free.

You flew up another flight of stairs faster than you could count your steps. Your vision was still tilting slightly, but not quite enough to make you nauseous yet. Your sense of good judgment was long gone though, left behind in one of the empty glasses back at the Noble Canteen. You stopped at the top of the steps and noticed that a few of the knights had left their shields sitting nearby. Your first instinct was to pity the knight Link was going to chew out for not taking care of their equipment, but your second thought had your face splitting into a grin.

"Hey, Zel," you called to her, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to you, blonde hair astray and a pleasant rosy color to her cheeks. "Have you ever been shield surfing?" Her eyes lit up and she shook her head.

"No, but I know you have." Zelda's eyes darted to the discarded shields and she was suddenly on the same page you were. "I think this set of steep stairs might be a great place to try it out."

"I knew we were friends for a good reason," you replied. You grabbed one of the shields for yourself and handed the other over to Zelda. "Prima taught me back in Hateno. The key is balance."

"Good thing we're both intoxicated enough to greatly improve our balance," she snorted. You shoved her lightly before setting the shield down. You placed your feet on it and waited for Zelda to do the same. She wobbled a little and grabbed onto your shoulder. You tried not to laugh; this woman was usually the symbol of grace. Who knew it only took four Noble Pursuits to completely squash all traces of it?

"Okay, keep your arms out to balance yourself. Just lean forward enough when you're ready to go."

"How do we stop?" You thought for a moment and looked down at the long steep hallway. It was long enough that you couldn’t see the bottom of the stairs.

"I guess we'll find out when we get to the bottom," you replied with a shrug. Zelda laughed and nodded.

"Alright, on three. One, two… three!" she cheered and you both pushed forward. The ride was extremely bumpy, but you could hear Zelda's enjoyment ringing out beside you. You closed your eyes and held your arms out, doing your damnedest not to fall off.

When you opened your eyes, you gasped and your laughter died in your throat. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was your husband, looking extremely unamused. His arms were crossed and his glare was hardened. You couldn't stop yourself and crashed right into him. Unsurprisingly, he didn’t even flinch. You on the other hand fell flat on your ass, already certain your tailbone was going to bruise.

Zelda came sliding to a stop beside you. She was crouched on her shield, her fingers hanging onto the edge as she glided to a stop before Link's left boot. You swallowed hard as you just stared up at Link. He looked between the both of you, as if he was trying to determine your punishment for causing such a ruckus. "Darling. Zelda," he addressed each of you. Zelda beamed up at him.

"Link! This shield surfing thing is so much fun! I insist the three of us take a trip to Hebra tomorrow to try it out in the snow!" she exclaimed probably a little louder than she should have.

"I don’t think you're going anywhere tomorrow, Zel," he replied and shifted his weight to one side. "And you," Link said and moved his gaze to where you were on the floor.

"I love you?" you suggested with a grin. He rolled his eyes and offered you a hand. You let him help you to your feet, but you quickly stumbled as the alcohol sloshed around in your stomach.

"Goddess, you both reek like the drunkard in Castle Town. Come on. To bed with both of you," Link demanded and slung your arm over his shoulder. He helped Zelda up with his free hand. Once she was up, she happily slung an arm over his other shoulder. Link huffed and had an arm wrapped around each of you. He started to help you and Zelda back up the stairs, both of you glued to one of his sides.

"How did you find us?" you asked as you tried to focus on the placement of your feet.

"Well other than the fact that you're being louder than a pack of wolves, I was standing in the dining room when Zelda threw that rock." Link moved his head to glare at the other woman hanging on him. "Yeah, I may have forgotten a lot in the Shrine of Resurrection, but I certainly didn’t forget that old trick. I knew the two of you were sneaking around the minute I heard the noise."

"Wow, your husband is so smart," Zelda gushed to you with a laugh. You nodded eagerly.

"He has his moments."

"I'm literally carrying you both up the stairs. I can hear everything you're saying," he grumbled.

"I appreciate you, Link. You're a good person," Zelda concluded aloud. In a gesture of genuine drunken friendship, she kissed his cheek sloppily.

"Hey, get your royal spit off of me." You giggled and pressed a kiss to his other cheek. Link glared you down. "I don’t want your regular spit either."

"Wow, you're so lucky, Link. You have not one, but two queens hanging onto you," you teased with a snicker.

"Yep, the luckiest. Hylia has truly blessed me," he said flatly. You finally arrived at Zelda's room. Link dropped you down into a chair and practically dragged Zelda over to her bed. He flopped her across her bed and made sure she was tucked in enough to hide her Gerudo clothing. He tossed an extra blanket over her bed and removed the veil from her hair. He hid the veil in one of her chests in her room and turned to ask her if she needed anything. Zelda was fast asleep, snuggled under her covers already. Link already pitied her for the headache she would have in the morning.

He returned to the chair where you were sitting. You held your arms out to him and smiled widely. With a disapproving grunt, he hoisted you up into his arms. He made sure the door to Zelda's room was shut tightly before carrying you down the hall. "So what happened to, 'don't worry, we won't drink too much'?" Link asked. You scoffed.

"We didn’t drink too much. We made it back safely," you said with a roll of your eyes.

"I don’t know if I'd call being caught shield surfing down the hallway of a castle ‘safe’," he retorted.

"No, but it was fun," you chuckled, a grin forming on your face. Link just hummed and continued down the hall.

"You are quite something, my love." He carried you into your shared bedroom and swiftly kicked the door shut. He tossed you onto your bed and you bounced onto the soft warm surface. You closed your eyes and fell back into the pillows. "Oh no, you are changing before you go to bed."

"You didn’t make Zelda change," you grumbled.

"No, but she doesn’t have to share a bed with someone. You, on the other hand, do, and your husband would greatly appreciate it if you didn’t reek of alcohol while you slept next to him," he complained. Link turned his back to you to dig out something comfy for you to sleep in. You sat up and tossed your clothing aside, not giving it another thought. Link turned back around and sighed heavily. "That is not what I meant."

"What? You don’t appreciate it when your wife strips for you?" you teased and batted your eyelashes.

"Of course I do. But you are drunk, and my moral code is not going to allow me to take advantage of my drunken wife. Now put these on. It's cold tonight," Link replied and tossed one of his shirts and a pair of loose pants your way. You managed to wiggle into the pants, but the shirt quickly became your enemy. You tugged your head through the hole, but got your arm stuck in the sleeve.

Link felt his frustration melt as he watched you struggle. "Here, let me help," he said as he climbed into bed beside you. He'd already set his gear aside for the evening and dressed in comfy clothing for bed. He gently took ahold of your arm and guided it through the sleeve. You beamed up at him as he looked down at you. He finally broke and smiled while brushing a thumb tenderly across your cheek. He dipped down and kissed your forehead. “You’re really drunk right now. I don't think you’re going to remember any of this.”

"No, I’m not drunk. You’re just blurry,” you replied with a grin. Link rolled his eyes, but didn’t try to hide his smile. “Are you still going to let me cuddle you?" you asked as you both burrowed under the blankets. He gave a lighthearted chuckle and nodded.

"Of course, sweetheart. Come here," Link said and opened his arms to you. You quickly nestled against his side, already finding a warmth no amount of alcohol could provide. You settled into the blankets and pillows as you listened to Link's rhythmic breathing. "I'm already sorry for the hangover you're going to have in the morning."

"You think I'm going to be hungover?" you asked with a gasp.

"Oh, I know you will be. But that’s okay. I promise I'll take care of you, even if you do reckless crap like this," he said and brushed his nose against yours in a delicate Eskimo kiss. You smiled fondly, your body giving in to exhaustion quickly with all of the comfort that surrounded you.

"I love you," you sighed out. "And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I appreciate you more than you'll ever know." You felt Link's chest rumble with a chuckle.

"I know, love. And I love you, too." Link didn’t hear another word from you and noticed you had fallen asleep quickly. He placed another kiss on your head and closed his eyes. "I couldn’t have asked for a better partner in this life, either."


End file.
